The Center for Neural Science (CNS), the Department of Biology and the Department of Psychology are the primary locus of teaching and research in neuroscience, biological and behavioral sciences at the Washington Square campus of New York University (NYU). Over the last ten years New York University has promoted initiatives in genomics with a strong component in the genetic basis of behavior, in functional brain imaging, and in computation. These have involved joint contributions from the Departments of Biology, Psychology and CNS. These developments are part of a strategic plan to promote excellence in brain science from genetics, molecular biology, systems neuroscience, and computation to behavior. This grant application addresses necessary facility improvements at NYU's two main animal facilities at the Washington Square Campus (Silver and Meyer) critical to support funded investigators in Neural Science, Biology, and associated departments of the University and to continue improvements in the existing facilities and program that will result in AAALAC Accreditation. To support increasing use of mouse models 12 OptiMice ventilated cage systems are requested to supplement current existing caging. Procurement and installation of a new cage and rack washer is requested to replace a marginally operating 10 year old machine. Facility renovation of existing space is proposed to increase capability for primate housing and increase space for food, bedding, cage preparation and storage.